ggenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Yuu
I'm working away on some Gunpla right now (needs to be done for January :/), so I haven't been updating any pages much, and I'm trying to see if The gundam wiki wants to link up with us and have the two wikis link to each other at the bottom of articles. Plus the wiki should be measured on the amount of Zakus, how many Zakus have you put up Yuu? :P --Zaku I 14:41, 7 December 2007 (UTC) You like Unicorn? I like the unicorn mode but with the Destroy head. But no interest in the MG, I'm happy with Turn-A right now for my MG fixes. I've got an Exia half finished (144), and thne just a backlog of like 6 kits which will never get touched, I just recently got an air brush so I'm trying to figure that out as I work and so the purubeley is basically a test piece. I like spirits a lot but I'm sick right now and a bright TV is giving me the most viciou head ache known to man. --Zaku I 23:08, 7 December 2007 (UTC) suggestion from a newbie i'm srw wikia admin. My page are going to direct link to this but i notice something not right.. i want to give my sugesstion * stop using MS !! Mobile Suit is a common name and type MS-Nu Gundam.. it not good, u should type Nu Gundam.. simple and u can sort it more easy ^^ * i see 3 page that direct to Nu Gundam.. i believe this article can mix into one.. but after read one article.. i realized those article can't be mix . and i give applause for the effort * there no category on article. well u should add category if able^^ * no images? well.. this is new wikia.. i hope image can be added soon i don't know, is you the person add the Nu Gundam? if not.. plz forgive me.. I hope the best from u..Landavia 13:03, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Just found this place Hi Yuu, just ran across this wiki while surfing the web, etc. You seem like the most active user. So - I have a disc(or a hard drive?) full of image rips from I think G Generation Wars that I did quite a few years back, was wondering if you were interested. I'm also a data nerd and have a giant series/unit list going (in the same vein as the SRW one over on GameFAQs), so I think I can help contribute a lot. I just got finished clearing World and getting 100% profile, so I have access to a lot of information, not to mention the Japanese wikis for Portable/Spirits/Wars/World/3D. So I was just wondering if you thought it is worth it for me to contribute :D Darkslime 20:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Stuff I've got Hey, I've uploaded a few examples of the Wars rips I've done. They're PNG format, complete with an alpha channel. I just realized they need to be cropped, but I can handle that myself. Essentially they're all in TXD format, and the converter I've been using is pretty... mediocre, to say the least, so I'm going to be writing my own TXD->PNG converter for this stuff. The series list I've been working on can be found in my Dropbox: https://dl.dropbox.com/u/3115610/%5BGGen%5D%20Units-2.txt It's in text format, no tabs or anything. I'm not sure if it would actually be fit for this wiki, I was just putting that out there :P It's not done though, obviously. I can easily write a script to convert this to spreadsheet format. In terms of other stuff I've got: a working knowledge of Japanese and programming skills. Darkslime 12:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Stuff I've got I was actually thinking the same thing in terms of unit lists - having a table where the small icon would go in one of the cells. And yes, the character images should be in there somewhere as well(there's just thousands of files for me to go through). After I get the TXD->PNG converter working properly, my plan is to dig through the files on World's disc. With any luck they'll be in the same image format, or at least one that's easier to deal with. If I do the list of units in World, I'll check it against the list you already have up for SEED, so you don't have to do too much work. :D Darkslime 13:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: World Unit List All of the units are there; I think I'll save listing the warships for later. You can go ahead and make the corrections now. Darkslime 21:28, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Zaku III Custom In terms of naming schemes, why do you name it the Zaku III Custom when you name the previous version the Zaku II Kai? They're both the same kanji, so it seems a little inconsistent. Darkslime 16:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Zaku III Custom I see your point, but I am personally of the opinion that the Japanese version of the English name should not take precedence over the original Japanese name itself. Just nitpicking in terms of consistency. The 改 in either case represents the same concept, I think - I don't think either the Zaku II Kai or the Zaku III Custom were meant to be mass-produced, and 0080 came out later than ZZ did, so I would think the 0080 version would be more important and retroactively set up that name. Whichever is fine, though, since in this case there is no confusion, like the Endless Waltz stuff :) Thank goodness they just name them with (EW) now. There's also the GM Kai and GM Custom(both from 0083), which are two different mobile suits - just so you know(you probably do). Darkslime 13:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: w/e I would argue that "kai" and "custom" are both terms that are well-known by most of the Gundam community - at least most of the community that would be coming here. Besides, why didn't you name it the Zaku II Custom then? Also, is there an automatic way to reply to messages because this is getting tiring ~_~ Darkslime 00:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: UNIVERSE Ok, point taken. I think I realized your point late last night in my heat-induced daze while half-asleep, haha. Anyway, I left a note on the talk page explaining it. Also, I have every single unit "tile" (the small 32x32 graphics) ripped from Spirits and Wars. Wars uses all the same ones save for certain exceptions where it uses a better one. In the interest of saving space, my goal is to upload everything from Spirits, and then just upload the difference from Wars. I plan to have the naming scheme like this: *SpiritsTile_ZakuIIICustom.png *WarsTile_PerfectGundam.png Character sprites will be the same, but each character has more than one tile(for weak, normal, strong tension). Still working out what to do about that. Full unit sprites are taking a bit longer. I have no idea where to look for them in Spirits' data(they're not out in the open like Wars), and I can't batch convert those from Wars. I wrote a macro to literally open each image, have the mouse click to save as a targa file, and repeat. I just have to leave it on for a while next time, lol. Darkslime 12:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Renaming images, also categories I can't rename images D: Can you do that for me? When I uploaded them as an example I expected to be able to rename them, but I don't have privileges. *SpiritsTile_GundamNT1-CA to SpiritsUnitTile_AlexCA *U0001 to SpiritsUnitTile_Gundam *WarsTile_GMCommandSpace to SpiritsUnitTile_GMCommandSpace *WarsTile_GMSniperII to SpiritsUnitTile_GMSniperII *WarsTile_GundamAlex to SpiritsUnitTile_Alex *WarsTile_RickDomII to SpiritsUnitTile_RickDomII *WarsTile_GundamAlexCA to WarsUnitTile_AlexCA *Pu0065 to WarsUnit_GundamGroundType *Pu0093 to WarsUnit_BlueDestinyUnit2 *Delete: Pc0909 Also, I made a few categories, mostly for images. Darkslime 13:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Unit stats I think the unit stats tables should be made into templates, and they should be used instead. This way if we want to change anything about the table structure, we just have to change the template. At this point that would be a ton of work. :( Darkslime 16:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC)